The M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Administrative Core Facility will serve as a nexus for this SPORE in Multiple Myeloma as the latter strives to develop novel approaches to the prevention, early detection, diagnosis, staging, and treatment of this hematologic malignancy. This Core's overall goals will be to provide coordination and oversight of SPORE activities, to facilitate internal and external collaborations as well as intramural and extramural communications, and to thereby expedite in every way possible the translational mission ofthe SPORE. Specific aims of this Core will include: 1. To assure the overall scientific quality and function of all of the SPORE components, including the five Projects, six Cores, and the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs; 2. To establish and monitor compliance of SPORE activities with all applicable local, state, national, and international regulations and requirements; 3. To oversee SPORE expenditures, and maintain and distribute budget information on a regular basis; 4. To organize and convene all necessary SPORE meetings, including those ofthe Internal and External Advisory Boards, utilizing the M. D. Anderson conference and videoconference capabilities, and provide summaries thereof to applicable personnel; 5. To assist the SPORE Developmental Research Program and Career Development Program Directors and Co-Directors in administering these vital components; 6. To support the preparation of all SPORE publications and other external communications; 7. To coordinate, obtain, and maintain Institutional commitments to the SPORE from the participating centers; 8. To encourage and facilitate intraand inter-SPORE communications, collaborations, and data and resource sharing; and 9. To promote communications and collaborations with other SPORE partners in both academia and industry. Through these activities, the Administrative Core will help both established and developmental projects clearly focus on their translational goals, and to identify and implement steps required to translate the research to and from the clinic to produce objective evidence of improving clinically relevant endpoints in multiple myeloma.